Phonography
by lYmli
Summary: Mello espía a Near a través de aparatos telefónicos y computadores, pero o Near es un pervertido o Mello es un mal pensado, parodia de teléfono roto cuando los chismes vuelan.


**Phonography**

O que Mello es un mal pensado... o que Near es un pervertido, pero todo comenzó cuando el rubio le dio por "intervenir" en los teléfonos y otros medios de comunicación de SPK

(2 lugares, 2 sucesos ^^ para no confundirlos dejo 3 espacios de diferencia)

también hay un poquito de Matt y Mello y Near x Giovanni (uno de los agentes de SPK)

- Grrrrrr – masculló Mello echándose en el sofá desgastado, puso los pies en la mesa llena de computadoras, portátiles y cables que se conectaban entre sí a través de varios aparatos más.

El rubio estaba de mal humor, ¿cómo no? Siempre que parecía estar pisándole los talones a Kira, descubría que Near andaba en un paso más adelante. La verdad es que ya se estaba cansando de ser siempre el segundón, la sombra de ese freak de rompecabezas: por eso con la ayuda de Matt que tenía grandes conocimientos en sistemas, logró hackear hasta el más protegido de los mandos de control de SPK y ahora desde la comodidad de su guarida podría saber lo que tramaba éste y los de la CIA con solo espichar un botón y ualá! Intervenía en todas las llamadas, base de datos, etc.

De repente Mello sonrió, era hora de la función, pero antes se inclinó hacia un tazón que tenía a su lado y tomó una de las muchas barras de chocolates que había, sin perder la sonrisa, puso la chocolatina entre sus labios, apretándola fuerte entre sus dientes, dejándole marcas, le desgarró la envoltura y dio un mordisco.

Clic

Era el nítido sonido que avisaba a Mello que uno de los teléfonos en SPK había sido descolgado, tal vez era una llamada, así que permaneció estoico en espera de que hablaran.

- Pondré un poco de música - dijo Near prendiendo la radio.

We're not so different

You and me

'Cause we both

Share our share of obscenities

And everybody's

Got some freaky tendencies

Hidden or admitted

'Cause we all got needs

Desde el otro lado, Mello frunció el ceño más curioso que confundido, ¿porqué Near no atendía la llamada que recibía si descolgó el teléfono? En vez de eso, el casi peliblanco había prendido la radio, por eso el rubio desde su lugar escuchaba una musiquita como de electrónica al mismo tiempo que el cuarto donde debía estar Near, las puertas se cerraban pesadamente.

- No quiero que nadie nos vea haciendo esto.

Otra vez Mello reconoció la voz de Near, pero esa vez no pudo evitar sobresaltarse en su asiento, al parecer Near no estaba solo, aparte de eso tramaba algo porque no quería que él y su acompañante fueran descubiertos!

- Tranquilízate que estamos solos, las puertas están cerradas y las paredes no hablan ni escuchan.

- Claro que las paredes no hablan aunque... - Mello sonrió ajustándose los audífonos en su cabeza como seguía escuchando, había reconocido al acompañante de Near apenas escuchar su voz: era Giovanni, uno de los agentes que formaba el SPK.

- Sabes que si nos ven haciendo esto nuestra imagen quedaría por el suelo - dijo Near nervioso como miraba de un lado a otro.

Estaba con Giovanni en un cuarto de lo más grande, pero que parecía todo lo contrario por la poca luz que había, apenas unas velas los iluminaban.

- Por el piso - interrumpió Giovanni abruptamente.

- No - dijo Near negando con la cabeza. - Se dice la imagen queda por el suelo cuando...

- Me refiero a que lo hagas en el piso - interrumpió Giovanni otra vez.

- Pensaba que lo podía..., podíamos hacerlo en la mesa.

- Sería incómodo con tantos papeles en ella.

- Pero si lo hacemos en el piso también sería incómodo porque hay muchos legos tirados por ahí.

- Entonces vamos a recogerlos y lo hacemos en el piso - insistió Giovanni un poco ansioso.

- Oh, Dios... "¿Qué van a hacer?" - Se preguntó Mello como escuchaba todo por el teléfono que intervino.

Por alguna razón sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y se decía que él no tenía porqué escuchar esas cosas ya que no parecía un caso sobre Kira, aún así la curiosidad le hacía seguir con las orejas pegadas a los audífonos e incluso subió el volumen.

- ¿Ahora estas contento? - Preguntó Near de malas porque tuvo que poner sus legos en un rincón.

- No - resopló Giovanni con un suspiro. - Siéntate en el piso.

- Prefiero estar de cuclillas.

- Me da lo mismo si prefieres eso o de rodillas o acostado, pero hazlo - dijo Giovanni saliéndose de sus casillas. - Yo me pondré frente a ti.

- ¿Porqué no a mi lado?

- Créame, lo haremos mejor de frente en vez de lado - dijo Giovanni con una sonrisa.

- Si tú lo dices - dijo Near encogiéndose los hombros. - Eres el experto.

- ¿Qué mierda están haciendo? ¿Qué mierda van a hacer? - Se preguntaba Mello en voz alta como terminaba de comerse la chocolatina y ahora jugaba mordiendo la envoltura.

Entonces volvió a poner atención cuando escuchó claramente cómo un ruido parecido a la de una cremallera se abría camino.

- Esto es... - dijo Near vacilante.

- No te pongas nervioso y tómalo - dijo Giovanni en un tono tranquilizador para que Near siguiera.

- Es muy suave - dijo Near apenas tocándolo.

- Rodéalo con tus dedos lentamente hasta que lo abarques todo - explicó el mayor llevando sus manos a las de Near para guiarlo. - Verás que así se pone duro.

- Aaaah..., pero si el tal Giovanni se esta aprovechando de Near - exclamó Mello escandalizado como si se hubiera enterado que ya no había más chocolates en el mundo.

- Mmmmmmmmmm, tienes razón..., se esta poniendo duro - gimoteó Near aspirando el aroma. - También sabe rico - dijo relamiéndose los labios.

- ¿O no? - Pensó Mello con los ojos como platos, ya deseaba estar en el edificio de SPK para verlos, nunca se imaginó que Near fuera tan poco santito y eso que se gastaba una cara de qué niño bueno soy.

- No lo haces tan mal - animó Giovanni para que Near siguiera. - ¿Lo habías hecho antes?

- Eh... - replicó Near con un sonrojo. - Con... L

- ¿L? - Gritó Mello dando un salto en el sofá, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando! - Con mi L? Near LO HIZO CON L?

Gracias a Dios que Mello no tenía ninguna chocolatina en mano o en la boca, por semejante notición se hubiera atragantado.

- L me enseñó a hacerlo..., lo hicimos unas cuántas veces... aunque él también tenía poca experiencia, así que a veces compartíamos lo que aprendíamos - decía Near con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Giovanni estaba conmovido, nunca pensó que Near tuviera emociones, al menos no al borde de reventarse aunque las primeras veces siempre eran memorables incluso si no eran tan buenas.

- Lamento haberte traído esos recuerdos - dijo el peliazul.

- Esta bien - dijo Near poniéndose "serio" otra vez. - A L le hubiera gustado que lo hiciera con todos.

- Near esta diciendo que L era un PERVERTIDO? Cómo se atreve ese escuálido a manchar la memoria de mi querido L? - Gritaba Mello como sus orejas seguían pegadas a los audífonos.

- Entonces demuéstrame lo que has aprendido hasta el momento - dijo Giovanni con una sonrisa traviesa.

- No sé..., el tuyo esta grande - dijo Near nervioso.

- El tuyo esta más grande - dijo Giovanni mirándolo fijamente.

- Y dice que Near lo tiene grande? - Chilló Mello con la quijada hasta el piso de la sorpresa.

- Ok, si tienes dudas, yo pondré el mío dentro primero.

- Esta bien - dijo Near decidido como se hacía a un lado para que Giovanni se moviera libremente. - Ouch! Duele!

- Claro que duele - masculló Mello pensando en la vez que lo hizo con Matt... Hablando de Matt, ¿dónde estaba que aún no regresaba?

- Estas sangrando - dijo Giovanni con sorpresa como se detenía para buscarle algo.

- Esta bien así - dijo Near con la respiración entrecortada.

- Si le echas un poco de aceite.

- ¿Eso no lo hará arder y me dolerá más?

- Creo que eso lo lubrica.

- Esta bien - dijo Near haciendo una seña para que Giovanni tomara la botella de aceite a sus pies y lo regara por su herida.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Esta pegajoso.

- Pero ya dejaste de sangrar.

- Sí - dijo Near con una sonrisa. - Ahora podemos seguir.

- Cuando yo termine - advirtió Giovanni antes se seguir. – Será tu turno.

I can follow

All your commands

But there will be no talk of

Adding you to my plan

I'll keep you connected

Long as you understand

That's how we should keep it

Mr. Telephone Man

- Ya terminé.

La voz de Giovanni sacó a Mello de sus pensamientos, se había quedado divagando por ahí cuando media hora atrás, el agente y Near habían dejado de hablar y solo se limitaban a gimotear y a dar jadeos.

- Media hora... - dijo Mello con una sonrisa maliciosa, al parecer Near recibía lo suyo.

- Ahora es tu turno - dijo Giovanni cambiando de lugar con Near.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Sí.

- ¿Y si me equivoco?

- Tenemos toda la noche. Si te equivocas, lo haremos hasta hacerlo bien ¿o aún te preocupa que alguien venga?

- ¿No te daría pena? Estamos sucios..., todo esta cubierto de leche - dijo Near sonrojado.

- ¿Y qué? Hay quienes terminan embadurnados de chocolate, mantequilla o enredados con cuchillos...

- Ni me lo recuerdes, todavía me duele - replicó Near con una mueca.

- Dios! Lo hacen con todo y juguetes? - Exclamó Mello con susto en la cara, o sea, ya lo había hecho unas veces con Matt atado a la cama, pero cuchillos?

- Tampoco es tan malo, algunos hasta lo hacen con serruchos - terminó Giovanni su sentencia antes de que Near lo interrumpiera.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí! He visto películas donde lo hacen con serruchos - dijo Giovanni animado.

- Uy! Qué clase de porno sadomaso es que se hace con serruchos? - Se dijo Mello impresionado a no más poder.

- Esta bien, lo haré, pero no te quejes si lo hago mal - dijo Near contagiado por los ánimos de Giovanni, ahora quería hacerlo aunque le fuera toda la noche en ello.

- Así es! Y si alguien aparece pues lo invitamos.

- Tienes razón, L decía que más es mejor, de hecho él antes quería invitar a Mello y todo.

- L quería hacer un trío conmigo y Near? - Mello estaba súper incrédulo de que L fuera en realidad un pervertido de semejante potencial.

And I make no apologies (Huh-huh)

I'm into phonography (Huh-huh)

And I like my bluetooth, buttons comin' loose

I need my hands free (Huh-huh)

Then I let my mind roam (Huh-huh)

Playin' with my ringtone

He got service, I've got service

Baby, we can talk all night (Go)

Mientras que Mello daba y daba vueltas en la angosta sala donde estaba, no podía dejar de dar y dar vueltas a las imágenes que se formaban de Near y de Giovanni llenándose de leche y de L y Near.

De repente casi dos horas después por fin volvió a escuchar algo aparte de jadeos, gimoteos, sollozos, grititos y etc.

- Lo has hecho bien - dijo Giovanni tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Near había resultado un poco tosco, pero tal vez era los nervios por la poca experiencia.

- ¿Tú crees? - Preguntó Near nervioso.

- Claro, mmmmmmmmm, esta delicioso.

- ¿No esta muy amargo?

- Sabe bien! Si no me crees, pruébalo.

- ¿Ah?

- Esto es tuyo, pruébalo.

- Esta bien.

- Near duró 2 horas? - La verdad es que Mello ya ni sabía de qué sorprenderse y sin querer se sentía como en medio de esos 2 pervertidos.

- ¿Porqué estas tan exaltado?

- ¿Matt? - Exclamó el rubio al reconocer al pelirrojo entrando al lugar.

- Ya regresé.

- Te estoy viendo - dijo el otro quitándose los audífonos.

- ¿No quieres saber a dónde me fui?

- ¿A dar una vuelta en la moto?

- También fui de compras - dijo Matt poniendo unas bolsas en la mesa.

- ¿De noche?

- Es navidad, todas las tiendas cierran después de medianoche.

- No estamos como para celebrar nada.

- A L le gustaba estaba época.

- Ni me hables - pensó Mello después de haberse enterado de que L no era tan decente ni inocente.

- Siempre me reunía con él a hacerlo.

- ¿Tú también? - Lanzó Mello el grito al cielo.

- Y también estaba Near.

- Un trío... - Pensó Mello sonrojado como se imaginaba a su pelirrojo en la cama con Near y L en la mitad.

- Aunque queríamos que participaras - dijo Matt abriendo una bolsa transparente. - Hubieras dicho que eso era muy cursi.

- Cuchillos, serruchos, fuego... ¿CURSI?

- Las veces que nos reuníamos en la cocina y hacíamos pan de jengibre, pastelitos de frutas, huevos para decorar, pavo...

- ¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó Mello confundido, ¿porqué de un momento a otro Matt le hablaba de cosas de cocina?

- De esto - dijo Matt sacando un pastelito de la bolsa y mostrándolo a Mello. - No creía que en Tokio se podía encontrar de estos, pero saben buenos aunque no tanto como los que hacía L y eso que no tenía mucha experiencia.

- ¿Qué? - Con la cara hecha una rompecabezas, Mello tomó el pastelito y lo miró incrédulo.

- Y es que es difícil hacer estos pastelitos porque por dentro tiene salsa de frutas y aunque al principio es suave, se pone duro al amasarlo y después sus capas se vuelven suaves otra vez en el horno.

Baby, if you're not alone

Take me off speakerphone

What I'm 'bout to say right here

Is just for your ears to hear

If you need to

Hit me back, hit me back

I got a star 69

For that shit, for that shit (Go)

- ¿Ustedes qué están haciendo?

Giovanni y Near fueron atrapados literalmente con las manos en la masa cuando apareció Lidner abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

- Pastelitos - dijo Near sonrojado. - No quería que nadie se enterara para que SPK no fuera una burla.

- Pero como lo descubrí entrando la harina, las frutas y los huevos aquí, decidí ayudar – dijo Giovanni frunciendo el ceño. – Aunque creí que cargaba con algún muerto porque estaba todo misterioso con una bolsa gigante con cremallera.

- Además quería dar a cada uno de los miembros de SPK unos pastelitos - dijo Near jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

- Vaya, eres un niño después de todo - dijo Lidner con una sonrisa maternal.

- Si quieres nos acompañas - dijo Giovanni como Near asentía tímido.

- Ok, pero de esto no sé nada - dijo ella arremangándose las mangas de su camisa.

- Y fíjate que no hay mucha luz, no querrás cortarte en el dedo como Near - dijo Giovanni echando una mirada al aludido que se limitaba a sonrojarse. – Al final la herida se cerró con un poco de aceite.

- De eso vine a hablar, hice una llamada, pero el teléfono se descolgó, nadie contestó.

- Es porque la luz y las líneas telefónicas están conectadas entre sí - dijo Near poniendo unos trocitos de frutas dentro de un pastelito con cuidado como si estuviera reuniendo una rompecabezas. – Eso también explica que estemos sudorosos y respirando con dificultad, la calefacción también se dañó.

Let's talk about biology

Make believe you're next to me

Phonography, phonography

Talk that sexy talk to me

Better make sure that the line is green

Keep it confidential, you and me

Phonography, phonography

Dirty talk and call it phonography (Hey!)

- La próxima vez quiero hacerlo - susurró Mello al oído de Matt que se hallaba dormido a su lado en la cama.

- No tengo problemas en que estés on top

- Hablo de los pastelitos - replicó el rubio sonrojado. - Aunque ahora que lo dices no se te olvide que la próxima estaré sobre ti - dijo con una sonrisa juguetona como pasaba su lengua por el oído del pelirrojo.


End file.
